Cupboard Love
by xXIceNickyXx
Summary: Me and Kat097 have banded together on this one. The Titans have gotten REALLY fed up with Raven and Beast Boys bickering so they find a solution - Lock them in a cupboard for 24 hours. RavenBeastBoy. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Thanks for reminding us of that. REALLY makes us feel good…

A Case of Cupboard Love

Chapter 1

When Robin entered the main room of Titans Tower, something was amiss. He wasn't sure what. But something was definitely different.

There was Cyborg, on the games console, concentrating intensely. Raven with a book in her hand, reading contently. Starfire in the kitchen, humming happily as she baked some unknown pudding which would later be hidden by the other members of the Teen Titans.

"Where's Beastboy?" Robin asked. None of the Titans looked up from what they were doing, but merely lifted a finger to point at the ceiling.

Hung in a case of black power, Beastboy glared down at them. Robin lifted an eyebrow.

"How long has he been up there?"

"About an hour." Raven said, closing her book.

"What did he do this time?" Robin asked. Beastboy shouted down,

"I didn't do ANYTHING!"

"He went into my room. No one goes in my room." Raven said calmly. Robin looked up at the changeling.

"Sorry, BB. You deserved it."

"I was just trying to find Raven! I've got a really good new joke!"

Raven looked up at him too.

"Beastboy, I have established that I don't find you amusing."

"This one would have made you smile! I know it would!" Beastboy called. Raven looked at Robin.

"I'm going to my room. Keep him away from me, if he likes his limbs attached to his body."

As the door closed behind her, the case of black energy disintegrated and Beastboy turned into a bird to stop himself falling. He brushed himself down as he landed.

"WHAT is her deal? I was just trying to make her smile!"

"Stop trying, man." Cyborg said, not looking up from the game he was playing. Starfire nodded.

"I must agree with Cyborg. Raven does not wish to laugh at your jokes. It is just who she is, Beastboy."

"Pah! She's just being awkward. I'll make her laugh, you wait and see!"

An hour later Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were sitting on the sofa watching television when they heard shouts. They found Raven and Beastboy standing in the corridor, glaring at each other.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN THERE!" Beastboy yelled.

"Which is why NORMAL people KNOCK!" Raven retaliated. A window shattered but they ignored it.

"Well, why didn't you lock the door?"

"Because I don't expect people to barge in on me when I'm taking a shower!"

"I needed to pee! It's not my fault!"

"That's no excuse for not knocking!"

"Hey! Guys, calm down!" Robin said, moving forward.

"Stay out of it Robin!" Raven said. Beastboy folded his arms.

"See, that's your problem! You expect people to do exactly what you want! You don't care about other people's feelings!"

"And I suppose you're the most considerate person on earth?" Raven demanded.

"More so than you!"

"RAVEN! BEASTBOY!" Starfire yelled. Well-known for the astonishing powers of her vocal chords, the squabbling pair fell silent. Starfire was looking tearful.

"There must be no more shouting! Shouting makes us say cruel things we do not mean."

"Starfire, this has nothing to do with you." Raven said crossly.

Starfire's large green eyes welled up with tears and she ran away. Robin glared at Raven.

"Nice one."

"You made Starfire cry!" Beastboy said angrily. Raven turned away. Before anyone could say anything, the door to her room had slammed shut.

Beastboy turned away and went to his room, slamming the door behind him. Cyborg looked around the deserted corridor.

"OK… I'm gonna go…" He said, awkwardly.

"This can not continue!" Starfire said to Cyborg and Robin at dinner. Beastboy and Raven had not emerged from their rooms all day.

"You're right, Star. We've got to sort this out." Cyborg said, chewing a large burger. Robin nodded.

"But how?"

"We've got to try and get them alone together so they can work out their differences." Cyborg said, through a mouthful of food. Starfire sipped a glass of mustard and said,

"Perhaps we could abandon them on a deserted island? It works very well in movies."

They fell silent. Robin tapped his fingers on the table.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Starfire." She beamed at him. He felt himself blushing.

"Yeah, apart from the fact we don't have any desert islands around here."

"Well, it doesn't HAVE to be an island… maybe a cupboard?" Robin said.

"Yes, we'll lock them in a cupboard and Raven will burst her way out." Cyborg said.

"Or, we could put some security on the cupboard. Something she wouldn't be able to burst her way through?" Robin said.

He went to his room and returned with a small disc, with a red button on it.

"I've been trying out some ideas. We just have to get them in a cupboard, put this on the door and press the button. It creates a 24 hour force field, and it's unbreakable. 24 hours should be long enough, right?"

"OK… weird as this plan is starting to sound… I think it might actually work." Cyborg said, examining the disc.

Starfire clapped her hands in joy.

"Oh, wonderful! Our friends will be friends again!"

"Yeah… sorry to put a damper on this, but how exactly are we supposed to get Raven and BB into a cupboard without them realising what's going on?"

Robin considered for a minute. And then a grin spread across his face.

"OK. Here's what we're gonna do."

Starfire sped along to Raven's room and banged on the door. Raven pulled the door open, looking furious.

"WHAT?!"

"Raven, I require your assistance! The boys have all gone out and there is a most horrendous looking creature in the cupboard!"

"What sort of creature?" Raven asked suspiciously. Starfire swallowed hard.

"It is covered in black hair and has pincers and EIGHT legs!"

"A spider? You want me to get rid of a spider for you!"

Starfire nodded, clasping her hands together under chin, eyes ridiculously large. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll get it for you."

"Oh, thank you kindest friend!" Starfire said, guiding Raven to the cupboard on the third floor.

Cyborg went to Beastboy's room.

"BB! You've GOT to come and see what's in the cupboard!"

"What?" Beastboy said, looking excited.

"It's this ENORMOUS spider! Seriously, this thing's gotta be eight inches!"

"Cool!" Beastboy said, running to look at the imaginary spider.

When he burst into the cupboard, the first thing he saw was Raven. He stopped in the doorway and she turned to look at him

"What are YOU doing in here?" They said together.

Beastboy felt himself flying forward. He knocked into Raven and they both fell to the ground. The door slammed shut. Outside, Robin slapped the disc onto the door and pressed the button. A shiny, transparent blue screen covered the door.

"OK, you guys. Don't even both to try and get out of there. There's no way out for 24 hours. We've given you food and drink and there's a fan in case you get too hot. So start making up! We'll be back in 24 hours."

Starfire smiled and Cyborg gave him the thumbs up.

"Come on. Let's go for pizza." Robin said. Starfire giggled and they set off for the Pizza Parlour.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own the Teen titans. We only own the idea.

Chapter 2

"Like they can really stop me getting out of here." Raven covered the lock in black light and attempted to unlock the door.

"It's not locked." She informed Beast Boy, who was stood with his back to Raven, determined not to talk to her.

"Well I could squeeze under the door." he told the carpet, "but there would probably be something wrong with THAT too!"

"Look," Raven said angrily, "either you can help us out of here so we can get on with our lives. Or, you can stand there being stupid and we'll be stuck in here for a whole day."

Still not looking at her Beast Boy strode over to the door and turned into a spider. He crawled under the door and found himself being pushed back by an invisible force much like a see-through piece of cling-film. He crawled back under the door and turned back into himself.

"It's a no go for getting through the door," he said to Raven, finally looking at her, "There's a kind of force field around it.

"It's probably that thing Robin was working on." Raven said, thinking aloud, "He was working on it yesterday when I took him his lunch."

Beast Boy felt himself burn with an unexplainable envy. What did he care if Raven was visiting Robin? It was their problem not his. But he couldn't help feeling annoyed with Robin as he looked at Raven. She was looking at him oddly, as though she could read his thoughts and knew what he was thinking. He shook his head. He was supposed to be annoyed with _her_ not Robin. He turned away.

"It looks like were stuck here until tomorrow." he said, sitting down on an overturned box.

"Yeah I guess." Raven sighed and sat opposite him, looking at the ground.

"How do you think there doing?" Robin asked as they eat the 'All meat experience' at the Pizza Plaza downtown.

"Lets just hope BB's still got his head when we get back." Cyborg said grimly as he shoved the 'extra meat', 'extra cheese' and 'extra everything else' (except anchovies) Pizza into his mouth.

"You do not think she would _kill_ him do you friends?" Starfire asked as she sipped on the mustard pot worriedly.

"You know Star I really don't know" Robin looked anxious, "Maybe we should go back and check-?"

"Robin don't worry 'bout it!" Cyborg said dismissively, "Let them two sort it out for themselves!"

"But what if-?"

"NO!" Cyborg looked stern, "this is something those guys have gotta work out or one of 'em'll end up leaving! You gonna eat that?" he asked Robin, pointing to his un-touched Pizza.

Robin sighed,

"Yeah sure. Take it!" he said "I'm not that hungry anymore."

But Cyborg had taken the pizza at the word 'sure' so he was too busy rolling it up so he could eat it in one piece to hear Robin when he said "I'll see you at the Tower. You comin' Star?"

Starfire looked longingly at her mustard but stood up after Robin.

"I really think we should check on our friends." she told Cyborg as robin began to walk away. "You are coming?"

Cyborg gave a mighty swallow and followed Star to the T-Car.

Raven and Beast Boy had sat in silence for what must have been at least 10 minutes before Beast Boy stood up and started banging his fists on the door.

"Let me out!" he yelled as he hammered the door so hard his knuckled turned red.

"Let me out, I can't take it anymore!" He wailed, as Raven stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"They're not going to let us out" she said, "you heard Robin, we can't get out for 24 hours."

Beast Boy shook her hand away. There she goes again, talking about her _darling_ Robin. He wished she would just shut up about that stupid Robin.

He turned towards her to see that once again she was looking at him with that odd expression on her face.

"I'm sorry." she said, "for yelling at you and sticking you on the ceiling."

Beast Boy stared at her, "you're _apologising_?" He asked, unable to believe his ears.

"Well let's not go that far" Raven said, "you did bring it on yourself; you know you shouldn't go in my room."

"But, I, But, But-"he stammered but Raven talked over him.

"Even if you were going to tell me another of your stupid jokes."

Beast Boy glared at her, then smiled.

"Fine." he said, "Fine. But do you want to hear the joke now?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"What've I got to lose? We're stuck in here for another 23 hours anyway." She turned to Beast Boy, whose eyes were shining as they did when he beat Cyborg at a video game.

"Go on then," she said to Beast Boy "what's this fantastic new joke then?"

"Okay, What do you get if you cross a-"

"Everyone okay in there?! Everyone still got there heads?!" Cyborg yelled through the door.

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other and said together "We're fine."

"That's good then!" Cyborg was yelling as though the door was a metre thick.

"CYBORG, YOU TWERP STOP YELLING!!!" Beast Boy practically screamed through the door.

"Yes Beast Boy, more yelling will definitely stop all the yelling." Raven said coldly.

"Well I'd like to see you try to shut him up!" Beast Boy said angrily gesturing towards the door.

"Oi guys!" Robin said to the cupboard, "you're supposed to be making up not arguing!"

"Well it's hard not to be when you're stuck in a cupboard with only _him_ for company" Raven said accusingly.

"Well we're gonna leave you again and check back in another hour okay?"

"NO, NOT OKAY!!!" Beast Boy shouted desperately, "Don't leave me here!"

But the other three titans had already gone. Leaving the shape shifter and the half-demon alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah, we TOTALLY own the Teen Titans!... no, wait, that was only a hopeful dream.

Chapter 3

Two hours had passed.

Two long hours.

One hundred and twenty minutes.

Seven thousand, two hundred seconds.

And what had our trapped heroes done in those one hundred and twenty minutes/seven thousand, two hundred seconds?

They had sat and glared at each other.

Beast Boy pressed his ear to the door, listening hopefully for a sign that the others were coming.

"Oh, for goodness sake! They're not there and they're not letting us out!" Raven snapped irritably. Beast Boy glared at her.

"At least I'm TRYING to improve the situation, instead of sitting there glaring."

"You were glaring just as much as I was!"

A bottle of water exploded. Drenched in the liquid, the pair glared at each other again and then looked away.

Raven closed her eyes. How did he manage to grate on her nerves so much? Sure, the other Titan irritated her occasionally. Robin with his loud music, Cyborg and his irritating bleeping games, Starfire and her irrepressible perkiness…

And yet Beast Boy beat all of them. And she wasn't even sure why. Maybe it was because he was always talking to her. The other Titans left her to herself mostly, but Beast Boy was always seeking her out.

She wanted some herbal tea. That would be great right about now. A nice cup of hot herbal tea, with one teaspoon of sugar, and maybe a good book. Yes… eighteenth century poetry, or maybe a thriller novel…

Beast Boy glanced across at her. She was sat with her back to the wall, eyes closed. He felt slightly bitter. Probably thinking about her Robby-poo. How comes BOTH girls liked _him_ so much? He wasn't THAT good-looking, was he? Beast Boy frowned, considering.

…No. He was no better-looking than Beast Boy, right? OK, he had the _slight_ advantage of not being green, which DID tend to freak some girls out. And, yeah, he had the R-Cycle. But once Beast Boy got a moped, that'd even the score, right?

Beast Boy suddenly realised he had been dwelling on this for more then fifteen minutes. He tried to distract himself by looking around the cupboard. It was a pretty roomy. The floor space was 2x2 metres and it was quite high. The shelves were stacked with spare car pieces, equipment and, for some reason, board games. They had NEVER played board games, that he could remember. Whatever. Not important.

He decided he was hungry and dug in the box for a sandwich. Peanut butter. Great.

Raven opened one eye. She could hear munching sounds. Beast Boy was sitting cross-legged, a sandwich in his hand. Did he always eat that noisily? She ground her teeth together, trying to block out the noise.

Beast Boy swallowed the last chunk of sandwich and glanced over at Raven. Her eyes were still shut, but her brow was creased into a slight frown. Was she sick?

"Raven? You OK?"

Her eyes snapped open. She had been trying not to listen to Beast Boy so hard, she'd stopped paying attention to everything around her.

"Are you OK?" He repeated.

"…Fine."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No."

"Thirsty?"

"No."

"Play a board game?"

"NO!"

He shrank back slightly.

"So-rry!" he said, sulkily. Raven took a deep calming breath.

"Beast Boy, we're stuck in here for another-" She checked the clock, "twenty hours and 42 minutes."

"You're counting the minutes?"

"I'm counting the seconds." She said, a little too viciously, "Anyway, my point is we should try not to annoy each other too much."

"Sure. Whatever. I'll try if you will."

"I'll try."

"Well so will I."

"Good."

"Good."

Silence.

Beastboy chewed the inside of his mouth. Raven looked around the cupboard from her position on the floor. For several minutes nothing happened. Beastboy glanced at Raven. She was staring at the ceiling. Her hair fell back from her face. Was that what she looked like when she was alone? So open, so… not Raven?

She looked down and saw him staring at her. He was frowning slightly, and his head was tilted to one side as he watched her.

"What's wrong with you?" She said sharply. He jumped out of his trance.

"What?"

"You were staring. Do I have something on my face?"

"N-No! Um… do I?"

"Actually yes. I was going to leave it there, but it looks to ridiculous. You've got a huge blob of peanut butter on your nose."

Beast Boy rubbed his face self-consciously. Raven sighed and leant over.

"You're miles away." She took a tissue and wiped the peanut butter away.

And then something… odd happened.

She was wiping his face and he blushed hard. She noticed, and a curious expression covered her face. A tiny smile spread over her mouth. Her hand was still touching his face.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that. Maybe just a few seconds, maybe a few minutes. Beast Boy swallowed hard and Raven felt the breath catch in her throat.

"Raven…"

"Hey! Everyone OK in there?"

Bloody Robin. Raven whipped back and collided with a shelf, knocking several boxes off. They landed all around her. Beast Boy glared at the door.

"We've been stuck in her for over three hours. What do you think?"

"Whatever. Starfire and I are going bowling and Cyborg's shut down so he can recharge. We'll come back in the morning to check on you, OK?"

But obviously they weren't supposed to answer that question because he had walked away.

And things in the cupboard were getting a little too comfortable for Raven and Beast Boy's tastes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We REALLY want to own the Teen Titans, but sadly, we don't.

Chapter 4

They had been sat there for another half an hour.

It had only been three hours and the two Titans were getting EXTREMLY bored in the cupboard. They were, once again, sitting on up-turned boxes in complete silence. They kept sneaking peaks at each other and, when they saw the other one was looking, they blushed and turned away.

This had been going on for about an hour before Beast boy finally spoke, "Er…Raven?"

"Yeah"

"Do you-? um… Do you-?" He sighed, "Do you want to play a game?" He asked finally.

Raven looked taken aback, she was sure that was not what he was going to ask. In her surprise she blurted out "Yeah sure" but regretted it instantly. Beast Boys eyes lit up and he started chucking board games around and calling out the names as he found them "Monopoly, Rat Race, Snakes and Ladders, Chess, Checkers…" But Raven cut him off "I don't care. You pick."

Beast Boy's smile faltered but he soon hitched it back on his face as he resumed his rummaging through the games and muttering to himself. About ten minutes later he emerged from the pile of games with one held in his outstretched hand "This one" he said triumphantly. He handed it to Raven and she looked at it, it was '4 In A Row'.

She looked at him enquiringly. She expected him to pick a really hard game that he didn't understand and would lose easily. But instead he had picked a simple game that for once she had no objection to. "Okay" she said, setting it out on the floor and collecting the coloured counters, "which colour do you want to be?"

"Um… you'll want to be blue so I'll be yellow" he said, picking up all the little yellow circles of plastic. Raven was shocked by his thoughtfulness, there was certainly more to him than she thought. She felt ashamed, she had been living with him for what? 2 years? And she had just realised how little about him she really knew.

Beast Boy was watching her with a puzzled look on his face and she realised that she had stopped half-way through picking up the counters and had been immobile for at least 2 minutes. She shook her head and smiled at him, then she turned back to picking the blue counters to hide her blush.

"You want to start?" He asked when she'd finished picking them up. Hoping that her blush was gone she looked up. He was grinning at her foolishly obviously happy that he had found something she would do with him. "Sure" she answered, dropping one of her counters into a slot. "Your turn" she said to him and he dropped one of his pieces into another slot.

Twenty minutes later a yell could be heard echoing around the Tower as Beast Boy yelled "I WON!!!!" At the top of his voice. The truth is that Raven had let the changeling win because she felt sorry for him. His face had been screwed up in concentration, he was sweating and his tongue had been protruding from his mouth in effort.

He beamed at her and she couldn't help but laugh at his happiness but she yelped and leapt aside as the cool box holding 24 hours worth of food exploded behind her. She jumped forward and landed on top of Beast Boy who laughed at her shock and helped her up. Blushing profusely she took his hand and got up off the floor.

"Sorry" she muttered, brushing herself off. "S'okay" he answered as he picked up the food which was scattered over the floor. "Well the coolers broke so you know what we have to do with this?" He held up the food and Raven shook her head "Eat it!" Raven slapped her fore head and sighed, why hadn't she seen that coming? She picked up a sandwich and looked inside it, Ham. Beast boy looked at the sandwich in her hand and frowned.

Raven looked at him and put down the sandwich, she picked up another and looked inside, lettuce and tomato. She put the bread back together and took a bite out of it. Beast Boy smiled and took a bite out of another peanut butter sandwich. They sat eating for at least ten minutes before the food was gone and they felt comfortably tired.

Beast Boy let out a yawn so wide that Raven could see inside his mouth, which in her opinion was not a pretty sight. She watched him silently as he turned into a cat and curled up on one of the boxes and lay there with his eyes closed. Raven felt her conscious self fighting for sleep so she sat down with her back rested against the other box and let her eyes droop.

Raven woke with a start. She rubbed her eyes wondering were she was. Then it all flooded back to her; she was locked in a cupboard with a guy she supposedly despised for 24 hours. She looked over to the clock on the wall and saw that they had only been in the cupboard for four hours so there was at least twenty left.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Teen Titans? Nope. We don't own them.

**Chapter by Kat097**

Chapter 5

They had played scrabble, monopoly, a variety of card games and 'I Spy'.

And how much time had passed?

5 and half hours. This left 18 and a half to go.

Raven was going to go insane.

Beast Boy didn't seem to have noticed. After he has finished napping he had decided that the best way to keep himself from getting bored was to look around the room, with a bemused look on his face, occasionally humming songs, whistling, clicking his tongue and nodding his head in time to the music in his head.

After 22.4 minutes of this Raven couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" She shouted. Beast Boy looked shocked.

"What?"

"That noise!"

"What noise?"

Raven stared at him in disbelief. He really didn't have a clue did he? She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands. Beast Boy swallowed hard.

"Raven?"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For… well, you know. Always getting on your nerves and messing around and acting like a jerk."

Raven's head snapped up and she looked at him. He avoided her eyes nervously. Raven couldn't help feeling mean. He was so… she couldn't think of the right word, but that's what he was. She was being an irritable hag and he was blaming himself for it.

Way to make her feel guilty, BB

"No, I'm sorry. I'm always being rude to you. I'm sorry I'm always mean to you." His face cracked into a grin. Raven frowned. She was trying to apologise. Why did he find that amusing?

"You sound just like the grey one!" He said. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know… the grey one in your head."

Raven realised what he meant.

"Timid."

"Huh?"

"That's one of my emotions, the Raven in the grey cloak. She's Timid."

"You can be Timid?"

"I try not to be."

"When Cyborg and I were in there she just kept apologising for all this stuff." Beast Boy said. Raven pulled a face.

"Sounds like Timid. Which other ones did you see?"

"Um… the pink one. And the green one."

"Happy and Brave."

"Brave kinda kicked butt!" Beast Boy grinned. Raven smiled slightly.

"Yeah… she's extremely enthusiastic. Happy is too cheerful at times."

"Like when?" Beast Boy asked eagerly, leaning forward. Raven thought about it.

"Well, one time I was talking to Robin and Happy-"

She stopped talking. Beast Boy had fallen back, a strange expression on his face. Raven frowned.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Beast Boy said grumpily.

Stupid Robin. How come he was able to make Happy come out? He never got that reaction with Raven. Never.

"Beast Boy, stop glaring at me and tell me what I've supposed to have done?"

"You haven't done anything." Beast Boy grumbled. Raven folded her arms.

"Then why are you sulking?"

"Not sulking."

"Yes you are. As soon as I mentioned Robin you got this sulky look on your face."

"Didn't."

Raven sighed.

"Whatever Beast Boy. I'm not going to argue with you."

Beast Boy didn't say anything. He just glared at the wall some more. Raven rolled her eyes and looked around the cupboard. More board games… some left over food… her eyes caught something and she stood up to get it.

"What's this?" She asked, sitting down. In her hands she held a small metal box. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Give me that!" He snatched the box from her. Using her powers, she snatched it back.

"What is it?" She demanded. Beast Boy sighed.

"Rare comic books." He said. Raven lifted an eyebrow and opened the box. Inside lay fifteen comics, all in plastic wrappers.

"You _collect_ comic books?"

"Yeah? So? I like them." Beast Boy said defensively. Raven couldn't help smiling slightly.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing. Just didn't realise you were so dedicated to something. Even if it is comic books." Raven said.

Beast Boy shrugged.

"These are gonna be worth a lot of money some day. Not that I'd sell them. I've been collecting comic books since I was five."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy held up one comic. "See this one? First edition. They don't even print this series anymore."

Raven's smile spread a little more. Beast Boy looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No."

"Yes you are. I can tell."

"Beast Boy, I wasn't laughing."

"Because collecting comic books happens to be a very interesting hobby!"

"I didn't say it wasn't. It's good to have a hobby." Raven said sincerely.

Beast Boy eyed her.

"Yeah… anyway, I hide them in here so Cyborg can't get to them. He's always spilling stuff on them."

"Wise move."

"I thought so too. Don't tell him."

"I won't."

Raven looked at her watch.

"Only 18 hours to go."

"Oh, is that all?" Beast Boy said sarcastically. Raven stretched.

"I'm going to meditate. Try to keep it down."

"OK. I'll just be reading my comic books."

He settled down in a corner, reading contently. As Raven levitated, she couldn't help peeking at him.

God help her, she'd actually thought… well, when she'd found those comic books, and he'd said they were his… it was so… cute.

And cute was not a term she was comfortable with.

Usually, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hm… Teen titans… sigh Not ours.

**Chapter by Blackfire**

Chapter 6

Raven had been meditating for what? Two hours? They had about 16 left.

What had Beast Boy been doing in these two hours? Staring intently at the door.

He was hoping, praying that somehow the door would magically open if he glared at it long enough.

But it wasn't working. He was awakened from this trance when Raven dropped back down to the floor and stretched.

"BB what are you doing?" She asked him as he continued to observe the door.

"Nothing" he said, tearing himself away from the door to look at Raven.

"Okay then…" she replied, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Hey Rei…" He couldn't ask her; if she said yes he would die.

"Yeah?" she retracted her eyebrows further.

"Um… do you-? Do you um…"

"Spit it out all ready!"

Beast Boy sighed and blushed "do you like Robin?" he blurted out.

Raven considered this "well yeah…" she replied

"WHAT?!" Beast boy yelled at her "what? Oh… that's not what I meant. Do you _like_ like him?"

Raven pulled her hood tighter around her head and walked around the room inspecting the walls. Finally she turned back to him "No" she said. It was Beast Boy's turn to cock his eyebrow disbelievingly. "Really?" he said his face relaxing and he smiled. "Yes. I do not…_love_ Robin" she said, blushing crimson and turning away.

"Well… do you love anyone?" he said hopefully.

She smiled at him in a mocking way "would I tell you?" she replied.

"Er… yes?" he said buoyantly, but she shook her head.

Beast boy looked around the room looking for something else to do. Not finding anything he asked "how much longer?" "15 ½ hours" replied Raven.

"So… what do you wanna do?" He asked sitting with his back on the wall. Raven shrugged and said "you want to play 'I Spy' again?" "Sure" he said "Can I start? Raven shrugged again and sat beside him.

"Okay. I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'R'" he said in a sing-song voice. Raven thought for a moment then said "it's me"

"Nuh-Uh that doesn't begin with an 'R'"

Raven sighed and shook her head "fine then: Raven"

"Correct!" he yelled "I spy with my little eye something Blue."

"Me, again"

"Yeah! I spy with my little eye something Bl-"

"It's me"

"Yeah! How do you do that? Anyway: I spy with m-"

"That's me as well. And let me guess, the next one's me too."

"Wow your good"

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head. "This is boring what else can we do?"

They both searched around the whole cupboard until they found… a portable video game.

Raven held it up and Beast Boy grabbed it from her and yelled "TETRIS!!!! I've been looking for this!"

Raven shook her head and sighed. BB looked from the game to Raven and back again. "You wanna play?" he asked and she looked up, she considered the question then answered "Sure… How do you play?"

Beast boy goggled at her for a moment then shook his head as though trying to clear it. "Well… I'll give you a lesson! First ones free just for you" he winked at her "but for the rest…"

She frowned at him "how can I pay you; I'm broke"

"No problem" again he winked at her "all will be revealed after I've taught you."

She rubbed her chin then nodded, "Fine, fine, how do you play then?"

For the next hour they sat playing Tetris. When Raven finally got the hang of it she found, much to her surprise, that she actually enjoyed playing with Beast Boy. Eventually, after another hour of practise and when she could get easily past level 17 she and Beast Boy played doubles. It was only when Raven finally beat him, yelled it too the world and accidentally blew the game up did they find themselves facing another 13 hours with nothing to do.

"Sorry about the game" said Raven as Beast Boy picked up the pieces and put them inside one of the boxes. "But on the bright side you saw Happy"

Beast Boy smiled "Don't sweat it; at least I finally got you to smile aye?"

**A/N Sorry about the short-ish chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own nothin'

**Chapter by Kat**

Chapter 7

Maybe it was just her imagination, but Beast Boy seemed to be getting closer to her. They had started in opposite ends of the cupboard. But now he was sitting next to her, whistling. Raven tried to figure out exactly when this had happened.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"What other emotions do you have?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how many other Raven's are there, in here?" He asked, tapping her head. She moved her head.

"Happy, Timid, Brave, Clever, Lazy… all of them."

"Is there… oh I don't know… Perky?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked at him.

"Happy just about covers perky."

"Oh, OK. What about Grumpy?"

"Yes."

"Sleepy?"

"Are you just naming Dwarves?" Raven asked. Beast Boy grinned.

"Yeah… OK, what about Crush?"

"Crush?"

"Yeah… I mean, you must be able to have crushes. I saw you swooning over Aqualad."

"I was not swooning."

"Oh, you were too!" Beast Boy teased. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I don't have Crush. There's Love, but not Crush."

"Love?"

Raven pulled her hood up over her head. Beast Boy cleared his throat.

"So… you could love?"

"Everyone can love, Beast Boy. Some people just choose not to." She said from within her hood. Beast Boy stared at her covered head.

"You don't want to love?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Raven said brusquely. Beast Boy didn't push. Even he knew when to shut up.

After half an hour of silence, Raven lowered her hood. Beast Boy looked up.

"What makes you think I was swooning over Aqualad?" She demanded. Beast Boy shrugged.

"You and Starfire. You were both like 'Ooh, Mr Aqualad, you're sooo big and muscly."

"I was not like that."

"Were too! Don't think I didn't see it. Anyway, Starfire's so into Robin she wouldn't actually go for Aqualad."

"I know. They're irritatingly cute together."

"And Cyborg's probably gonna find a girl… I mean, he's all muscular and cool. Don't tell him I said that." Beast Boy said quickly. Raven cocked her eyebrow.

"Fine."

"And no girl's ever gonna go out with me until I get a moped…" He sulked. Raven shrugged.

"Moped's are irritating machines that pollute the environment." Beast Boy stared at her and then narrowed his eyes.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He said coldly. Raven rolled her eyes.

Beast Boy stretched and Raven said,

"At the risk of sounding like an Agony Aunt, a girl should want to go out with you because of who you are, not what you drive."

"Yeah, I keep hearing that and I still don't believe it." Beast Boy said lazily. Raven sighed.

"Beast Boy, I'm serious. I'm sure there is someone, _somewhere_ who likes you for who you are."

"Is that you trying to be nice?" Beast Boy asked critically. Raven shrugged.

"OK, that didn't come out _quite_ how I meant it to… but it's true."

"Yeah. Right." He said, resting his head against the wall.

Raven looked at him closely.

"Beast Boy, I promise you that you will find someone."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know! That's for you to find out." Raven told him. Beast Boy picked up a comic book.

"Yeah right."

"Will you stop being so awkward? You are going to find someone!"

"OK! But if I don't, I'm going to blame you."

"Fine, you can blame me as much as you want. I don't care." Raven said irritably. She looked around for the millionth time. From lack of anything else to do, she picked up a bottle of water and drank some. Beast Boy looked at her.

"Do you want to read my comics?"

"No thank you. I haven't gotten _that_ bored."

"Geez, Raven. These aren't for kids. These are extremely rare, expensive novels."

"With pictures."

Beast Boy stuck out his tongue.

"Fine. Your loss." He said, returning to the adventures of his superhero. Raven sighed.

"Whatever."

"If you want, we can play a game." Beast Boy said. Raven looked sceptical.

"A game? Like what?"

"Um… we can say what we think of the others! For instance, their most irritating habit. For me, it'd be Robin's 'train, train, train' attitude."

"Starfire's irrepressible perkiness." Raven suggested with a shudder.

"Yeah! Cyborg is always hogging the videogames." Beast Boy said.

"Robin's obsessive nature."

"You mean the 'we've gotta find Slade and we've gotta find him now!' thing?"

"Exactly." Raven said. Beast Boy nodded and then said,

"Trying to explain everything to Starfire. It's hard to tell a joke when she keeps interrupting to ask about it."

"I know."

They sat for a little while, brooding about their team mates.

"OK, now the good stuff." Beast Boy said. Raven considered it.

"Well… Robin is always supportive. He'll do just about anything to protect his friends. Even join the enemy."

"Good point. Well… Starfire's so nice. She's like Robin, I guess. She'd die for her friends. And she really cares for everyone."

"Hmm… and Cyborg always looks out for everyone. He needs to know that everyone's safe before he'll make the next move." Raven pointed out.

Beast Boy nodded and then grinned impishly.

"OK. Now I'm gonna do you."

"Huh?" Raven said, snapping to attention. Beast Boy tapped his chin.

"OK… bad stuff: You're kinda grumpy. You can be mean sometimes, like when you made Starfire cry… you don't like videogames…" Raven stared at him. He smiled.

"Good stuff: You try to hide it, but you totally care for all of us. And you always try to make someone feel better if they're down." Raven felt herself blushing, "Oh, and you're really cool."

Beast Boy scratched his head, suddenly embarrassed.

"OK. Do me."

"Must I?"

"Yeah!"

"…Very well. You're immature, you're irritating, you talk too much, you tell too many jokes, none of which are funny, and you have no respect for other people's privacy."

Beast Boy looked annoyed.

"OK, OK… do the good stuff." Raven thought about it.

"Well… you're friendly."

"Is that it?!"

"Give me a minute! You always try your best. You trust people. You'll always try to help others. You can be sweet."

"Sweet? Really?" Beast Boy said, pleased. Raven smirked.

"Occasionally. _Very_ occasionally."

Beast Boy was still grinning inanely. Raven smiled slightly.

"OK, eleven hours to go. I'm going to get a couple of hours sleep. It's the middle of the night, in case you've forgotten."

She closed her eyes and Beast Boy grinned to himself.

"She thinks I'm sweet…" He muttered happily.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing's ours but the idea.

**Chapter by Blackfire**

Chapter 8

Raven had been asleep for three hours now. Beast Boy had been lying down, curled up in cat form, for two of those three hours, occasionally glancing over at Raven with his lamp-like eyes. He also looked at the clock frequently, ten hours left… nine… eight… and still Raven slept.

But then she stirred and opened her deep, blue eyes. She stood up and stretched, Beast Boy could hear her bones cricking as she walked around stiffly.

"How much longer?" she said before her mouth opened wide in a yawn.

"Eight" he replied, turning back to his human self.

"Oh." She said shortly.

"Mm" Beast Boy had the feeling this conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Have we done _everything_ in this room, cupboard, thing?"

"I don't know"

They went around the whole cupboard looking for something to do. Eventually, after searching the whole room, they found: Scrabble.

"Oh joy" said Raven sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well it's not like we've got anything better." Beast Boy laid out the game.

They collected their letters and laid them on the stands.

"I'll start" said Beast Boy.

"Sure" Raven sighed.

"Mbemsnb" said Beast boy as he put down the letters.

"What?! That's not a word!"

"Er… yeah it is… It's a Tamaranian word… I've heard Starfire say it… once…" he said unconvincingly.

"Of course it is. Well if you know words like that then let's skip to the part when you win. Yeah for you." Raven stood up again and looked at the clock. "Wow that took us ten whole minutes!" she said sarcastically. Beast Boy looked bewildered. _What had just happened?_ He asked himself.

"You just wanna sit and talk?"

Raven stared at him "Since when do _you_ want to talk?"

"Er…Since now?" he shrugged

"Um… sure"

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know what do you want to talk about?"

"Hm… chocolate? Everyone loves chocolate. Have you ever heard anyone who said no I don't want no chocolate I don't like it?"

Raven sighed and shook her head "Um… I've never tried any kind of chocolate"

Beast Boy gaped at her and fell over a box.

"Never... Never had…" He seemed to have fainted.

Raven looked at his limp body with wide eyes and rushed over to see if he was alright.

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy wake up!" she yelled urgently in his ear.

Beast Boy lay there silently as she cradled his head in her lap.

"Common Beast Boy this isn't funny" she said as a tear slid down her face and fell onto Beast Boy's forehead.

Beast Boy's eyes opened slowly "Rei, why are you crying?" he asked shakily.

Raven hugged him then released him quickly, pulling her hood over her head and wiping her face angrily.

"Raven?" he looked concerned "What's the matter?"

"It's… I'm just glad you're alright that's all."

"You, where worried about _me_?"

"Well… Yeah. I mean, you're part of the team." She resumed her usual air, "we wouldn't be able to defeat slade without you."

"You mean that?" Beast boy sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't" she said irritably.

Beast Boy smiled "thanks" he said

"For what?"

"For being you"

Raven flushed and he winked at her.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing…"

"Okay…" Beast Boy looked at her inquiringly.

"How much longer?"

"Seven" said Beast Boy looking at the clock

"Hours?"

"No minutes. Of course hours!"

"No need to take that tone with me"

"Sorry Rei"

"S'okay"

Once again they were sat with there backs to boxes with absolutely nothing left to do. For another seven hours.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Beast Boy had never realised exactly how slow clocks could go. He had been watching the time pass for 47 minutes now. It seemed so much longer than that.

Raven was meditating. Beast Boy turned his attention to her. She looked peaceful. He scanned her features. Hair, falling around her face in violet locks. Eyes closed in peace. Her mouth, chanting those words. _Azarath Metriom Zinthos._

"Raven?" He found himself asking. She opened an eye. He expected her to be mad but she merely levitated to the ground.

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

And then he did it. He didn't know why he did it. But he did.

He kissed her.

"Argh!" He screamed, sitting upright. Raven stared at him from the other side of the cupboard.

"What's wrong?" He had been sleeping, Beast Boy realised. It was all a dream. And for some reason he felt a slight sense of disappointment.

"I-I… Um..."

Raven frowned.

"Are you alright?" She asked, moving towards him. Beast Boy froze. What was she doing? A cool hand pressed against his forehead.

"You're not sick, are you?" He couldn't answer. He was staring at her. She was so close to him. Raven glanced down and saw him staring up at her. Her frown faded.

"What's wrong, Beast Boy?"

"I… I…"

Raven went to the food case and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Here. Drink this." She said, tossing it to him. He pulled off the lid and drank half the bottle in one go.

"So, what's wrong with you?" Raven said, still searching through the box.

"…Weird dream."

"Bad dream?"

"No. Just weird." Beast Boy found himself saying. Raven straightened and handed him a box of aspirin.

"Take a couple of those."

Beast Boy threw the pills down his throat and swallowed some more water. Raven looked at the clock.

"Four hours to go. We've done pretty well."

"Yeah. Twenty whole hours already."

"Do you think it worked?" Raven asked. Beast Boy looked at her.

"Worked?"

"The plan. To get us to stop fighting by shutting us in here."

"I dunno… we're getting on pretty well now at least." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Yeah. I think we did well. I feel less angry at you. I feel like I can trust you now."

"Really? Well… me too. With you, I mean."

Raven smiled at him. Only a slight smile. But it was there all the same. Beast Boy remembered the dream and found himself blushing. Raven moved closer.

"You've gone all red again. Are you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm fine." Beast Boy squeaked. He grabbed the nearest box to him, putting it between himself and Raven.

"Let's play this!"

"Scrabble? Again?"

They set up the board. Raven looked at her letters.

"You start." She said. Beast Boy looked down at his tiles and his jaw fell open.

"What is it?" Raven asked. Beast Boy gulped.

"N-Nothing." He muttered, putting down M-A-N.

No need to show her the other letters. Because if he'd put them all down, they would have spelled out R-O-M-A-N-C-E.

Raven won twice. Mostly because Beast Boy wasn't paying attention. And because each time he got words like L-O-V-E or C-R-U-S-H. As she swept the tiles into the bag, she said,

"What is wrong with you? You hate to lose."

"I guess I'm just having a bad run." Beast Boy muttered. Raven shrugged and passed him the bag. He took his tiles and laid them out on the rack. And nearly burst into tears.

U-L-U-V-H-E-R

Raven stared at him.

"Is everything OK?" She asked. Beast Boy whimpered. Raven frowned and leant over to look at his tiles. Her eyes widened. Beast Boy waited for the inevitable pain.

"With letters like that, it's no wonder you're losing. You've not got any good ones there." Raven said. She threw him the bag. "Try again."

He pulled out some new letters. To his relief there was nothing to suggest… anything. He put down his word.

"Video." He said. Raven marked his score and put down some more letters.

"Dream." She said, writing the score. But stopped because Beast Boy had screamed at the sight of the word.

"What is WRONG with you? Why are you acting so weird?" She demanded. Beast Boy swallowed hard and shook his head.

"Beast Boy, come on. I thought we trusted each other now." She said softly. Beast Boy looked up and his eyes locked on hers. She leant forward, gazing at him.

"Come on… there's nothing you can't tell me."

Beast Boy took a deep breath.

"OK… Raven… I don't know what you're going to think when I say this. But don't be mad."

"I won't be mad."

"You have to promise."

"OK, I promise." Raven said, looking amused. Beast Boy whispered,

"It's about my dream… I dreamt we were in here and then something really weird happened."

"What was it?" Raven asked. Beast Boy suddenly became aware of how close they were. Their faces were only inches away from each other.

"It… it was… it was this." Beast Boy said. And he kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! LOL, we've both been kinda busy. But don't worry, the story isn't over yet! I'm sure we can squeeze a few more reviews out of you yet! **

Chapter 10

Raven pulled away sharply.  
"Beast Boy what-?!"  
"Raven- I- I-"  
  
He stopped. Holding his hands over his head and waiting for the attack. But none came. Slowly and carefully, he lowered his arms. Raven was looking at him. They both blushed and turned away. Eventually Raven asked,

"You dreamt… that happened?"

"Yeah."  
"That's what this was all about?" she asked quietly.  
"Mm-Hm." was the muffled reply.  
  
Raven turned to see him chewing his knuckles savagely. She did her usual 'cocking of the eyebrow' which happened whenever he was around. He saw her watching and paused in mid bite. Then he looked at his hand and lowered it.  
"I- Um…"  
"Yeah… Beast Boy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What now?"  
"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Well… What's gonna happen? Between us I mean."  
"I… I don't know."  
They both looked awkward. What was going to happen? They couldn't just live as though nothing had happened. And the others were sure to find out sooner or later. Hopefully later.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" He said, hopefully. A little too hopefully. Raven bit her lip.

"You know that nothing can happen, don't you? You know that… that I can't… not without blowing your brains out."

"See, I don't get that."

"Don't get what? Me blowing your brains out? Pretty clear to me."

"No, not that. You've never done this before, right? Then how do you know that you can't?"

"I just know." She said slowly.

Beast Boy looked cross.

"Well, don't you think you should try it first?"

"Beast Boy-"

"No, hear me out! This… this situation is like Tofu."

Raven stared at him. Beast Boy hurried to explain.

"Everyone just says, 'no, I don't like Tofu', when you offer them some. But most of them have never tried it. They're just assuming they won't like it."

"Beast Boy, it's not that I don't like… Tofu… it's just that Tofu and I don't get on very well together. Tofu and I have our differences."

"Have you tried Tofu?"

"Well, no… I mean, I'd like to try Tofu. I really would. But Tofu is too dangerous. Tofu is a risk I can't take."

Beast Boy eyed her for a moment before whispering,

"We _are_ still talking about the kiss, right?"

"Yes."

"OK, just making sure." Beast Boy said. Raven smiled slightly. Beast Boy grinned and then frowned.

"Wait, that made no sense. Look, why don't we try it again?"

"The conversation or the kiss?" Raven asked worriedly.

"I actually meant the conversation, but I'm all for the kiss!"

"No! Beast Boy, can you just accept this for once?"

"What, and ruin the chance at something as good as this? No way!"

He settled back.

"Ok, I am going to say all the pros why we should try this."

"Beast Boy-"

"Pro, that kiss was great."

"Con, that kiss could have killed you." Raven snapped.

"Pro, we both want this to happen."

"Con, we can't predict what will happen."

"Pro, you're really cool."

"Con, you're my best friend."

"Pro- wait, why was that a con?"

"Because if it didn't work out our friendship could be ruined."

Beast Boy looked at her plainly.

"Or it could work out and turn out to be the best thing that has ever happened to either of us. Raven, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want this."

Raven rubbed her temples.

"You know I can't do that."

"Then why aren't you willing to at least try? Sure, it could be a disaster, but I'm willing to risk that. And you should be too."

Raven looked up at him. He was watching her, green eyes as sincere as they could be. He leaned forward.

"Raven…I-"  
  
"EVERYONE OKAY IN THERE?!"  
Raven covered her ears to drown out Cyborg's booming voice. Beast boy glanced at her  
"Not sure" he said uncertainly.  
"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"  
"IT MEANS SHUT UP!" Raven bellowed. Beast boy gaped at her and Cyborg clamped his mouth shut. Raven flicked the lock of stray hair from her eyes and walked up close to the door.  
"We're fine. How much longer?"  
"About three hours." Cyborg said very quietly, as though praying that Raven wouldn't shout at him again.  
"Only three?" asked Raven.  
It was Robin's voice who answered, "You two are getting along alright then?"  
"Looks like it." Beast boy grinned at Raven who, though quite small, smiled back.  
"Oh, look!" Starfire's perky voice called, "The force field is thinning!"  
"It is?" They could hear Robin checking it.  
"What do you bet it'll keep thinning till the times up? Nice and slow like?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Probably." replied Robin.  
"Who would like to view the Television?" asked Starfire.  
"Sure." said Robin, by the sounds of it, following her.  
"Kay." Cyborg strode after them.  
"Aw, man." muttered Beast Boy, consulting the clock "The 'Shaman King' marathon starts now! It's only on for… the next three hours!" he sank down onto a box, "Just my luck." he added grudgingly.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. The thing he cared about most: the TV.  
  
They could here the others in the living room all the way in the hall, they sounded like Robin and Cyborg were playing a racing game and Starfire was cheering. Beast Boy sulked and whined,

"They should be taping 'Shaman King' not playing video games!"

"Beast Boy, do you think you could concentrate on the situation at hand?" Raven asked icily.

"I know, I know… I was really looking forward to it though…"

"Beast Boy."

"Bought tons of Tofu to eat while I was watching it as well! And they're not even taping it for me."

"Beast Boy!"

"They're such jerks!" Beast Boy said, leaping to his feet and glaring at the door.

Raven had had enough. She grabbed his uniform and spun him around, pressing her lips to his. After a moment of unbelievable shock, Beast Boy pulled back.

"Raven, what-?"

"Would you rather moan about that stupid cartoon?" She asked pointedly. He shook his head and rubbed his hair.

"What… what was that?"

"That was my way of making you shut up."

"Oh."

Raven folded her arms. Beast Boy couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face.

"You know… I think I'm gonna start talking again in a minute."

"Really?"

"Yup. So if you wanna get a head start on things…" He said, grinning widely. Raven couldn't stop her characteristically tiny smile as he kissed her again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N PEOPLE! It's not over yet! WE WILL _TELL_ YOU WHEN IT'S OVER!!!!**

** And sorry 'bout the late updates, I'll try to do better!**

Disclaimer: If we owned the Teen Titans would we be writing this Fic? No. You'd be watching it

**This Chappie's by me. Blackfire.**

Chapter 11

After three or four minutes Raven and Beast Boy backed away from each other, BB wiping his mouth and Raven biting her lip.

"See." BB said smugly.

"What?" Raven frowned

"Still got my brains haven't I?"

"You had a brain in the first place?" Raven joked.

"Dude, not this again" Beast boy laughed.

"How much longer did Cy say we had?"

"'bout three hours" BB sighed.

"We've done absolutely EVERYTHING in this whole room" Raven said, slumping onto the floor.

"Guess their plan worked though didn't it." BB said thoughtfully, sitting beside her, "We've defiantly stopped fighting"

"But, how are we going to tell them?" Raven said worriedly, biting her lip again.

"Let's just let them work it out for themselves" Beast Boy answered, grinning. He frowned again though when he saw Raven still looking worried. "Look, lets just… um… I don't know" he looked uneasy.

Raven sighed "let's just think about it when the time comes. In the mean time, I need to meditate."

She crossed her legs, closed her eyes and rose about a metre off the ground.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion Zinthos…"

Beast Boy turned into a cat, pawed the ground and curled up, turning his emerald eyes upon Raven.

Raven stopped meditating half an hour later and stepped lightly onto the ground. In this half hour Beast Boy had gone from a neatly curled ball to being flat on his back with his legs splaying everywhere and a snot bubble pulsing on his nostril.

Raven shook her head and yawned. Figuring she could sleep of some of the time left she lay down on the floor, using a moth-eaten carpet for a pillow, pulled her cloak over her like a blanket and closed her eyes.

Another half hour later beast boy opened his blurry eyes and blinked. Raven was lying beside him, her arm around him as though he was a cuddly toy. He purred and nuzzled her arm with his wet nose. She stirred and opened her eyes. Feeling something soft and warm under her arm she looked down. Seeing the green cat trapped under her arm she wrenched her arm sharply into her chest and stared down at the little fur ball.

Beast boy purred, stretched and turned into his human self.

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty" he joked, kissing her lightly on the nose.

Raven blushed and touched his face lightly with her hand, caressing his cheek.

Beast Boy grabbed her arm and began to kiss her hand and arm, starting from the bottom and working his way up to her neck,

"Mm…" he purred licking her neck.

"Urgh, Beast Boy that tickles!" Raven giggled, but immediately stopped as she heard something blow up and the others' suspicious muttering.

The two Titans waited as the footsteps approached at a brisk pace. Then-

"OI! WHAT'S GOIN' ON IN THERE?!" came Cy's booming yell.

"Yes friends, the microwave did the, 'blowing up', Raven." Starfire said in her annoyingly hard to understand voice.

"Common guys! There's only one-and-three-quarter hours left! Don't ruin it now!"

Raven and Beast boy remained silent.

"What do we say?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Not a clue, just say anything" Raven hissed in his ear, regretting her choice of words instantly.

"Urgh…" Beast boy put a finger on his chin in a thinking poise. Casting his mind around he found it lying on his stomach. "Urgh… I'm hungry" He said as a sweat drop formed on his head and his stomach quivered and growled.

Raven sighed and shook her head, he was so cutely ignorant. She could hear the others outside muttering about something and, turning round, she saw Beast boy groaning and massaging his stomach.

After a while Starfire's chirpy voice called, "We have found no way to bring you food friend Beast Boy. You shall have to wait for three-quarter and one hours. They could hear Robin attempting to tell Starfire that it was _one and three-quarter _hours as Cyborg interrupted, "Hay sorry 'bout that dude. But hay! Once you get out, we decided that we'll all go for Pizza!"

Raven's head dropped, she knew were THIS was going.

"Can it have no meat?" beast boy asked innocently.

"Yeah su- No way dude!"

"Aw common Cy!" Beast boy moaned, "I'm a vegetarian! You can't expect me to eat that 'all meat experience' thing!"

Raven cut in. Rubbing her temples she said, "Why don't you have _two_ Pizzas? One with meat one without?"

"Dude! How do you expect me to eat a whole Pizza?!" Beast boy whined.

Raven took a deep breath and gulped, "I'll…Share with Beast boy" She closed her eyes and imagined her and Beast Boy sharing a Pizza covered in sickly, white tofu.

But this made BB's eyes light up and he gave in, "Yeah okay! You guys out there can have meat, and me and Rei can have tofu!"

Raven groaned. She had a feeling she was not going to enjoy today's Pizza.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: OK, guys, this is it. The end of an era. Or a fic. We're not fussy. Just want to say thanks to everyone for the great reviews! You guys rock! **

**This chapter is by Kat097.**

Chapter 12

"Beast Boy?" Raven said. Beast Boy looked up.

"Yeah?"

"We have half an hour left in the cupboard. We need to decide what we're going to tell the others." Raven told him. He looked thoughtful.

"We could tell them that… we're going out?"

"But we're not. We haven't even been out."

"OK, we'll tell them that we like making out in the cupboard." Beast Boy said, leaning into kiss her. She put a hand on his face and pushed his head back.

"Beast Boy."

"OK, OK…we'll tell them that… we have developed feelings for each other and would like to see where it leads."

"Better." Raven agreed.

Beast Boy looked at her.

"Raven?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should go out."

"I'd like to. I rather need to visit the bathroom." Raven said wistfully.

"Not like that. I mean, when we eventually get out of here. I'll take you out somewhere. Where you wanna go?"

Raven looked at him, surprised.

"I don't mind. You can choose."

"Well… what about one of your café places? Those depressing ones."

"Beast Boy, we both know you'd hate that." Raven pointed out. Beast Boy considered.

"Yeah, you're right. You choose somewhere." Raven thought about it for a moment.

"Well… if we could decide on a movie we both like…"

"That's a good idea! I'll look up the listings when we get out. Which is when?"

"26 minutes." Raven said. Beast Boy stretched.

"First thing I'm gonna do is drink some soy milk. I'm sick of water."

"Herbal tea." Raven said, closing her eyes.

Beast Boy looked across at her.

"I know this is weird… but I'm kinda glad they locked us in here." She opened her eyes, "Well, you know what I mean. If they hadn't you'd still hate me and-"

"Beast Boy, I _never_ hated you." Raven said, shocked. Beast Boy grinned.

"Really?"

"Really. I can't believe you'd think that."

Beast Boy leant forward.

"Maybe you'd better prove it…" he said, with a devilish grin.

Cyborg looked across at Robin and Starfire.

"You know, they're pretty quiet… maybe Raven just cracked and killed him."

"Nah, they're probably just waiting for the barrier to give out. Which is in about five minutes. Let's go and wait for them." Robin said.

Starfire got to her feet and went to the refrigerator. Cyborg and Robin stared as she proudly held up a cake.

"Look what I have prepared for our dear friends on their departure of the cupboard!" On the cake the words '_Congratulations on your new friendship Raven and Beast Boy!_'

"Oh, that's nice Starfire." Robin smiled. Cyborg grinned.

"Looks great, Star! C'mon, let's go and see how they're doing. Besides, if they're still fighting I've got a spare barrier." He held up the disc.

They walked idly through the corridors of the tower until they reached the cupboard. All was silent. Robin looked at his watch.

"OK, the barrier's down. Why aren't they coming out?" They looked at each other worriedly. Suddenly Cyborg's theory didn't seem quite so ridiculous.

As one, the three friends leapt towards the cupboard, throwing the door open. What they saw made Cyborg's jaw fall open, Robin take a step backwards and Starfire drop her cake.

Raven and Beast Boy were lying on the floor of the cupboard, kissing passionately and apparently hadn't noticed their new audience. After a few stunned moments Robin cleared his throat. Raven and Beast Boy froze and slowly looked up. Instantly Beast Boy leapt up and said,

"Raven needed help with her…"

"Tongue?" Robin asked innocently. Starfire had gotten over her initial shock. She gave a squeak, seized the door to the cupboard and slammed it shut. Robin stared at her.

"Starfire, what are you doing?"

"It is very important on my planet not to interrupt the ritual of Sulashka!"

"The ritual of what!" Beast Boy yelled through the cupboard door.

Starfire whispered to Robin who went red.

"Um… Starfire, I don't think that Beast Boy and Raven were performing the ritual of Sulashka…"

"You are quite certain?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven inside the cupboard.

"What is she on about?" Raven gave him a very dry look. Beast Boy looked as though his head was about to explode.

"NO! DEFINITELY NOT!"

"Starfire, it's OK. Beast Boy and I weren't… performing any rituals." Raven called through the door.

Starfire warily opened the cupboard door and peeked around it at the pair.

"Then why on earth were you engaging in such unusual activity?" She demanded. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other.

"Well… it's kind of a long story…" Raven said.

"Yeah, what happened was- Hey, is that cake?" He fell to the ground and snatched up a piece. Raven looked at him in disgust and he shrugged.

"What? I like cake."

"You were making out! With tongues and groping and everything!" Cyborg said, pointing at the offensive cupboard floor. Robin pulled a face.

"It definitely wasn't what we expected to see… I mean, I know we wanted you to stop arguing…"

"Yeah, we wanted you to make up, not make _out_." Cyborg grinned. Raven threw him a dirty look.

"Cyborg, shut up. Starfire, calm down. Robin… well, actually you didn't do anything wrong. But shut up anyway. Yes, Beast Boy and I _have_ decided that we would like to have a relationship as more than just friends. We don't know what is going to happen and if you have any questions ask them now."

Cyborg raised his hand.

"I have one."

"Yes?"

"_How_!"

"How what?"

"How did you go from yelling at each other to making out in a closet?" Cyborg said, bewildered.

"I was trying to get Beast Boy to stop talking. Anything else?"

"No."

Starfire was looking from Beast Boy to Raven.

"You are… to date?"

"Yes." Raven said. Beast Boy was still eating cake off the floor. Starfire clapped her hands joyously.

"This is most wonderful! My best friends are to date and be very happy! But not too happy?" She asked, looking at Raven cautiously.

"No. I'm going to have to meditate a lot more but I think we'll be OK."

"Joyous day! I must prepare a new cake!" Starfire said, floating happily. Robin pulled her back to earth.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" He asked. Beast Boy got to his feet, brushing cake crumbs away from his mouth.

"Dude, it'll be OK. We know what we're doing."

"I'm just not so sure. I mean, it's dangerous… not to mention your friendship could be ruined." Robin said, frowning.

"Robin, we have been through this and we realise the dangers." Raven said calmly. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, we'll work it out somehow."

"I don't think you're looking at the situation properly!" Robin replied impatiently.

Starfire stamped her foot crossly.

"Robin! You will not ruin their happiness!"

"Starfire, I am not trying to ruin their happiness, I just want to make sure we're all safe." Robin replied.

"You are being a Gorflack Neezer Rup." Starfire said angrily. No one was quite sure what this meant but the tone of Starfire's voice left very little to the imagination.

"Starfire, _please_ calm down." Robin said, his temper wearing slightly thin.

"No! I will not please calm down because you are being very unpleasant to Raven and Beast Boy and their happiness! I will not permit you to ruin it!"

"I am NOT going to ruin their happiness; I am merely going to-"

He was cut off as Beast Boy and Cyborg pushed both him and Starfire into the cupboard. Raven slapped this disc onto the door. Robin yelled,

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"We think you need to work out your differences." Raven called innocently. Starfire cried,

"Please friends! Let us out!"

"I'm afraid I don't know how to Starfire. You'll just have to stay in there for the next 24 hours." Raven said, a tiny smile touching her mouth. Beast Boy snickered.

"Besides, there are plenty of board games in there."

"We have _board games_?" Cyborg said incredulously.

"Have fun guys. See you in 24 hours." Beast Boy called.

Cyborg looked at them.

"Well, I'm going for pizza. You guys wanna come or are you… you know, doing a couple thing?"

"Actually, pizza sounds good." Raven said. Beast Boy grinned.

"Vegetarian Extravaganza, here we come!"

"Uh, I don't think so Green Genes. We're having the All Meat Experience."

"No way, dude!"

"Do you want me to lock you in a cupboard?" Raven asked sharply. They fell silent. Raven looked at them both.

"Cyborg, you get a meat one. Beast Boy, you get a vegetarian one and I'll share with you both. Fair?"

"I guess so." Cyborg replied, grinning. Beast Boy smiled.

"You're hot when you're all justice-y."

Raven blushed, pulling her hood up. Cyborg pulled a face.

"On the other hand, I'm not hungry. Think I'll go watch TV."

They watched him go. Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"See? Now we can order what we want."

"I do not give you enough credit." Raven said in disbelief. Beast Boy grinned and took her hand.

"C'mon. We can get a pizza and then catch a movie."

As they walked out of the tower, Raven couldn't help smiling. Beast Boy caught the grin and said,

"You're pretty when you smile."

"Shut up."

"No, I mean it."

"Beast Boy-"

"Hey, I really mean it! Anyway, this is when you're supposed to say how incredibly hot you think I am."

Raven cast him a sideways look. He grinned.

"Hey, we can work up to it. And if not, we can always play scrabble."

"I'm not against a game of scrabble." Raven smiled.

And as we leave this happy scene we can just about hear the two voices coming from the cupboard.

"I do not understand!"

"It's really quite simple, Starfire. You make words with the tiles and get points for different words."

"But there are not nearly enough apostrophes!"

"I think we have to play it in English, not Tamaranian…"

**Kat097's A/N: OMG, I can't believe it's over! Just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed. You're all so nice. But the biggest thank you has to go to my wonderful co-writer Blackfire for the production of Chapter's 2,4,6,8, 10 and 11! Fine chapters from a great writer. And now, over to Blackfire!**

**Blackfire's Author note: Hay I'm gonna agree with Kat you guys were a wonderful audience and your Reviews were great. Here's to all those great reviewers:**

**Evil Donut Man, KrazywithaK, dreamindragonfly, beastboyluver, dragoon-bane, GothBirdOfDarkness, rae-bb112004, dancingirl3, somatogenic, Kat Laleh, crazytaxigirl, C-Diddy, moonstar16sr, redlobster7878, kiddette, racle, Mephisto2022, DarkGoddessRaven, Ebony Sorceress, squizles, Angelfire412, sexyredhead, **

**Regrem**** Erutaerc, Trillinka, SocialKween, Lucifina, Change-Of-Heart2, StarfirePhantom, XxRavenxX, VortexGur174, Ghost-girl-13, inuyashaobsessed3191, Kimi, Hikari-Moriyaku-Raven, shock-to-your-system, GrYfFiNdOr4eVeR98, katergator, rae/bbGOOD, JulesFire, madmartagan, ChubbyBunny, Dejaevu, TheDarkestGarden, dana1313, The Rum Tum Tugger, Sammypaws, Canadien Errant, Shadowfirethedemonchild, Numbuh 158, deathknight sora, Darthmatt005, The Mad shoe1, angelzsweet90, sexychicky862, Dr. Evans, Firpi, Geodesic, JakMakai1519, UnOrthodox, RBack, SuperDucki, Jen183, X37, Gigaku, **

**adc92-2153****, softballtitan009, Phoenix'sSoul, liberated, knightfire.**

**As you can see that's A LOT of people and it took me a long time to get together all the names. If anyone is missing or you reviewed after this last page then email me, yell at me, do what you like. Well The story's over. See Ya!**


End file.
